


Day One

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Stanford Era (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam was determined to make his life better.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt motivated for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Sam couldn't believe he had achieved his biggest goal. He had done everything he could to make sure college was in his future. It wasn't just any random college he was attending but he was sitting in his dorm room at Stanford. It was his first choice of schools. Every guidance counselor he'd ever spoken with had told him that he needed to be realistic and not set his sights so high. He knew what he wanted his future to look like and the first step was Stanford. His future was on track and it was not as a hunter.


End file.
